Leave Her To Heaven
by MissFeral
Summary: This story is based on the classic 1945 Technicolor film noir 'Leave Her To Heaven'. It's a great movie with a beautiful cast. It starred Gene Tierney, Cornel Wilde, and Jeanne Crain.


A young woman named Ruth Berent went to visit her newly married sister at her beautiful island home called _Back of the Moon._ She was joined by her mother who was hoping for a warm welcome from her eldest daughter. Ruth and Mother were welcomed ashore by Richard Harland, the new husband of Ruth's sister. He was a successful novelist who had already published a book and was currently working on another one. The two guests were treated fondly by everyone in the household except for Ruth's sister…

Ellen Berent.

On the outside, Ellen was an angel. She had sparkling blue eyes, ruby red lips, porcelain white skin, a mane of dark hair, a shining smile, and a splendid body. But she was a goddess with a heart as black as soot. Possibly possessed with demons, she loathed everyone in her family with the exception of her deceased father. In fact, the reason she fell for Richard was because he resembled her late daddy.

Ruth and Mother were very hurt by the way Ellen treated them during and after dinner. Mrs. Berent was especially disturbed and regretted visiting. Ruth tried to remind her that Ellen wasn't expecting visitors and that was likely the reason for her rude behavior. Mother then went to bed and Ruth tried to do the same. She heard Richard and Ellen arguing in their bedroom. She put a pillow over her head and tried to block out the noise. After a few moments, the argument ended and everything was quiet.

Ruth breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe now she could get some rest.

Suddenly, she heard some commotion going on in their bedroom. It sounded like shouting. Ruth tried to ignore it but when the noise continued she decided to investigate. She tiptoed down the hall and pressed her ear against the door to Ellen and Richard's room. She heard Richard's voice. He was laughing and telling Ellen to cut it out. Ruth became extremely curious so she pushed the door open slightly and peeked inside.

Ellen was scantily clad in only a bra and silk panties. Her pale body gleamed in the light of the lamp. Her skin was flawless – not a single blemish or birthmark from head to toe.

Richard was lying on his back, on his bed (they slept in separate beds). He was tied to the four corners of the bed with silk scarves. He was as naked as the day he was born. His prick stood straight up in the air. Ellen was tickling his genitals with a feather, making him howl with laughter. His face was bright red and tears were forming in his eyes.

Ruth gasped. She knew Ellen was troublesome but she had never known her to be this kinky.

Then Ellen lowered her head and slid his cock into her mouth. She sucked on it and Richard began to moan.

 _Come now, Ruth. You shouldn't be watching this,_ she told herself. Yet Ruth couldn't look away. She continued to watch as Ellen did fellatio on her husband. Ellen sucked on his cock for about one minute. A spray of milky white cum hit her in the face when she came off. She then wiped it off and resumed her work. She grabbed his rock-hard dick and shook it up and down. She leaned down again and sucked on his warm dick, pushing it deep into her throat. She moaned right along with Richard.

When she was finished, Ellen spit out a mouthful of warm cum.

Ruth covered her mouth, beginning to feel nauseous.

Then Ellen pulled off her silk panties and positioned herself on top of Richard. His long dick slid into her vagina and they made love while he remained tied-up and helpless.

Ruth watched for a long time. She was worried that the couples' moans and cries would wake up Mother. Finally, Ruth decided to go back to bed. But just as she turned to leave, Richard began laughing again. Ruth looked back into the bedroom and saw Ellen digging her fingers into her husband's armpits and ribcage.

"No, Ellen! Hahahahahaha! Stahahap!" he yelled, struggling against his bonds.

Ellen ignored his pleas and tickled faster. She moved down to his legs and began pinching and squeezing his kneecaps. She moved down further and scribbled her manicured fingers on his bare feet. This drove Richard into a fit of hysterical laughter. This was his most ticklish spot by far.

"NONONO! NOT THE FEET!" Richard screamed, fighting desperately to get free.

Ellen giggled as she scratched away at his big soles.

"DAMN IT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ELLEN, YOU'RE KILLING ME!"

"I would never kill you, darling. I love you too much," Ellen cooed, playfully.

Some white goop spurted out of Richard's penis.

Ruth was disturbed at how long this tickling was going on. Couldn't Ellen see that Richard was suffering? His face was bright red and his tears were flowing like rivers. His naked body glistened in sweat. She cared for Richard deeply…ever since the first time she saw him. She couldn't stand to see him in such anguish. Without thinking any further, Ruth banged the door wide open and barged into the room.

"Ellen, that's enough!" she barked.

Ellen jumped up and looked at her, in shock. She wrapped herself in a bathrobe and stormed over to her disgruntled sister.

"You have no right to enter our bedroom!" Ellen shouted, giving Ruth a shove.

"Well, you have no right to torture your own husband," Ruth retorted.

Ellen's eyes widened. "Who says I'm torturing him? Richard loves it! He loves everything I do for him. He loves _me!"_

Ruth glared at her.

"Besides," Ellen continued, "What I do with my husband is none of your damn business. Go away, Ruth. Leave us alone. We don't want you here and we don't need you."

Ruth opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind. She turned away and walked back to her own room, furious.

 **xXx**

The next day, Ruth put on her overalls and went out to work in her garden. She glanced up from the dirt every now and then to look at Richard in the distance, sitting at his typewriter and producing his novel. Ellen was swimming in the pool for her morning exercise. Ruth had a scheme brewing in her head. She was going to teach her sister a lesson. She planned to wait until Ellen was in the house alone. Richard preferred to do his typing outdoors so they wouldn't have him to worry about. Richard's kid brother Danny went canoeing with family friend Leicke Thorne.

Ruth watched as Ellen emerged from the pool and walked into the house, drying herself with a large towel. Ruth followed her but stayed out of sight. Ellen ran upstairs to her room to get dressed. She put on an emerald green sweater and a pair of blue jeans. She put sandals on her feet and applied some crimson lipstick to her amazing lips. Then she went down to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee and a newspaper. She made herself comfortable on the couch.

Ruth watched and waited. It wasn't long before Ellen dozed off. Now was the perfect opportunity for Ruth to put her plan into action. She grabbed some ropes and tied Ellen to the couch without waking her up. Then she carefully removed Ellen's sandals to expose her luscious bare soles.

"It's time to pay your dues, Ellen," whispered Ruth, as she knelt down and got ready to torture the shit out of her evil sister.

Ellen's feet were gorgeous, just like the rest of her. Her toes were painted a lovely shade of apple red. The aroma of her feet was like wild roses and jasmine. She had always taken very good care of her feet. In fact, not one inch of her body had ever been neglected. Ruth reached out and touched Ellen's foot…it was so soft. She was in awe as she continued to touch and squeeze it gently. It seemed almost surreal that a human foot could be this silky and smooth. Ruth assumed that feet like these must be excruciatingly sensitive.

Now it was time to start. Ruth placed her index fingers in the middle of Ellen's soles and glided them slowly up and down.

Ellen flinched and started moving her head back and forth. It wasn't long before she was giggling in her sleep. Ruth tickled faster, using all her fingers to glide up and down her feet. Ellen began laughing louder and struggled slightly. Ruth then scribbled all over Ellen's soles, causing her to wake up in a burst of laughter.

"OOOH HAHAHAHA!" she exploded, opening her eyes and looking around.

"Hello, Ellen," Ruth said, coolly. "You had a nice little nap, I trust."

"Ruth!" Ellen snapped, "I am not amused! Untie me right this minute!"

Ruth laughed and shook her head. "Not so fast, Ellen. You have a great deal of punishment coming your way."

Ellen stared at her sister with striking blue eyes. "I don't understand."

"You will," Ruth replied, simply. Then she started scratching on Ellen's creamy soles.

Ellen threw back her head and howled with laughter.

"Not so much fun when you're on the receiving end, now is it?" asked Ruth, harshly.

"I…I WILL KILL YOU! AHAHAHAHAHA! NO MORE! I'M GOING TO HAHAHAHAHAHA STRANGLE YOU!"

Ruth just smiled and kept on tickling. She didn't fear Ellen. She just hoped that if Richard found out about this, he wouldn't take it the wrong way. He was madly in love with his wife and would not approve of anything that would torment or humiliate her.

"I want you to take it easy on Richard from now on. Do you hear me, Ellen?"

Ellen continued laughing but didn't say anything.

"Do you understand me?" Ruth asked again.

"N-NEVER! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEHEE! I WILL NEVER…DO WHAT YOU SAY!"

Ruth tickled and tickled but still, she couldn't get Ellen to submit. The tickling session went on for an hour but Ellen wouldn't give in. She was a tough nut to crack.

Finally, Ruth gave up and untied her sister. But even if she couldn't get her to submit, at least she was able to give her a good taste of her own medicine.

Ruth felt Ellen's hateful eyes on her for the rest of the day. Ruth had a feeling in her gut…one of these days, Ellen was going to cause some turmoil that could not be repaired. Something was going to break that could not be replaced. There were dark forces in Ellen Berent Harland and she was going to have her day.

The End


End file.
